The 10 sides of Canada
by MissMadeline4243
Summary: Matthew goes to help Arthur in Alfred's place, but something occurs and now the 10 personality's of Matthew are running loose! (Happy, Depressed, Mountie/war, Talent, Fem!Canada, English, French, Shyness, Moshi and Snapped!Canada) What will they do? Rated T in case! Fail summary Epic WIN. Enjoy :3
1. The Favour

**Hello! Is this a distraction because i haven't been uploading on my other story whatsoever? Yes, yes it is :) I might discontinue the story because I dunno what to write and I'm kinda getting bored of it, but on the other hand I might not *shrugz*. Either way, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just as many other's, I do not own Hetalia, and I'm glad I don't because if I did then it might not have been as awesome (like Prussia :3).**

**Oh merci Dieu - Oh thank God! (French)**

**Mon Dieu - My God! (French)**

**Oui - Yes (French)**

It was a stormy night in America. Dark clouds filled the sky as rain poured from the heavens. Thunder boomed as lightning crackled. In the household known as Alfred's home, there was but one dim light that emitted from the television screen. Alfred was watching "Child's play", a horror movie about a man who possesses a doll, and claims to be Chucky.

"Oh my GOD DID YOU SEE THAT? RIGHT OUT OF THE WINDOW HOLY CRAP!" Alfred screamed to what seemed like no one.

"Did you want me to turn it off, Alfred?" A quiet voice spoke.

"N-no bro! What kind of hero can't watch a film like t-this?" Alfred replied. Suddenly, a dark cackle came from the TV. Alfred jumped.

"I- I mean unless YOU want to turn it off because that's totally fine because what kind of hero would I be if I made you watch such a scary movie!" Alfred gibbered.

"It's not that scary, Alfred." Matt said. Alfred was now trembling, his face buried into a pillow. Matt sighed, Alfred was going to force himself to watch the movie no matter how scared he was, and Matt felt kinda bad for him. Matt stood up, deciding to give in and 'admit' to being afraid and wanting to turn it off. Just as he got up, the power went out and the TV flicked off.

"Eh? Looks like the power went out." Matt said as he looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness that now filled the room.

"OH GOD CHUCKY'S GUNNA KILL US!" Alfred screamed, terrified.

"Al, Chucky doesn't exist, he's not going to kill you." Matt said with a sigh.

"_Why does he bother to watch these movie's if he's so scared of them?_" Matt thought to himself.

"That's what you think! B-but don't worry, I, a-as the hero will protect you Matt, which means that I shouldn't leave your side!" Alfred said as he stood up and felt around for Matt. Matt face palmed at Alfred's lame excuse but went with it anyway, if it meant that Alfred would stop panicking.

"Alfred, where do you keep the flashlight's and candle's?" Matt asked as Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Mattie, t-that's you that I'm grabbing onto, r-right?" Alfred asked. One side of Matt was temped to say no and give Alfred a scare (only as a joke), but he decided not to because 1. That would only make matters worse and 2. That would be kinda mean of him.

"Yes Al, it's me."

"Okay then, good. The flashlight's are this way... I think! Follow me!" Alfred said as he dragged Matt along. After bumping into a table a few times, the two North American brother's had finally found a flashlight.

"Oh Mercie Dieu!" Matthew exclaimed with joy. His sides hurt because of the many times he bumped into a table due to Alfred dragging him around like a rag doll. Alfred turned on the flash light.

"Great! Now we can find the rest of them. They should be in the closet upstairs, comon Mattie!" Alfred said as he proceeded forwards. Matt just yawned and sat down. It took a moment for Alfred to realize that Matthew wasn't following him, but once he did he turned around to see Matthew sitting at the kitchen table.

"Comon Mattie, they're upstairs!" Alfred said as he walked back to where Matthew was sitting.

"Okay, then why don't you go get them?" Matthew said.

"A-alone? But what if Chucky tries to attack me- I mean what if Chucky comes and attacks you while I'm upstairs? How will I protect you?" Alfred said quickly and panicked.

"Alfred, like I said, Chucky isin't real. He's not going to attack either of us, I swear." Matthew said, the light of the flashlight now dimly shone upon the two of their faces. Alfred looked to Matt with his puppy dog eyes.

"Mon Dieu not the eyes!" Matt exclaimed. He tried to look away, but it was no use. Alfred began to whimper.

"Alright! Alright! Just... stop looking at me like that!" Matt said. Alfred fist pumped the air, then grabbed Matt by the wrist. After dragging Matthew some more (and bumping him into more tables), they finally made it upstairs and were now face to face with the closet that should hold the flashlights. Alfred opened the door, but no flashlights were to be found.

"Al, you said that the flashlights were in here" Matthew said, annoyance creeping in his tone.

"I swear they were in h-" Alfred paused, then lowered his voice (which still wasn't very quiet)

"M-maybe Chucky took them!" Alfred's voice began to rise

"OH MY- SEE?! CHUCKY IS AFTER US!" Alfred began to panic.

"Alfred! Chucky isn't after us!" Matthew said, trying to calm Alfred down. Matthew yawned again, this time louder. He was really tired due to the fact that he didn't get much sleep yesterday. Alfred looked to the tired Canadian, his eyes were now starting to drop a little.

"Mattie, you okay?" Alfred asked, concerned. Alfred did notice something off with his brother today.

"Eh? Yeah... I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." Matt said casually.

"Hm? Why is that?" Alfred asked. Matthew just shrugged.

"I guess it was just one of those sleepless nights."

"Oh... Well, why don't we head off to bed then?" Alfred said. All the fear left his body and in it's place was now concern for his brother. Matthew just nodded and the two headed off to their rooms. Matthew was supposed to sleep in the guest bed tonight, he was visiting his brother for the day. As he walked past Alfred's room, Alfred grabbed his arm.

"W-wait, Mattie. W-why don't we sleep in the same bed together... just like old times?" Alfred said, once again afraid of the dangers that lurk in the dark. Matt just sighed. He knew that if he didn't Alfred would give him "they eye's" yet again.

"Alright, but at least let me get Kuma first." Alfred nodded and followed. The two entered the guest room and there lay Kuma, sound asleep.

"Hm. Well, I don't want to wake him up..." Matt said.

"Alright, then to my room!" Alfred said and left to his room. Matt followed. Once the two had entered, Matt fell onto the bed without second thought. Alfred then lay on the bed next to Matthew and covered them with the covers. He turned off the flashlight.

"G'night Matt." He said. Matthew was already sound asleep.

...

Matthew's eyes opened slowly. Light shone into Alfred's room.

"_Where am I?_" Matthew thought to himself as he looked around.

"_Oh yeah, now I remember_". Matthew slowly sat up and looked to his right. The clock read 12:42.

"12:42?! Jeez I musta slept in by accident!" He thought out loud. Matthew got up out of bead and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Alfred was already there and enjoying a big mac. Alfred turned his head, his ocean blue eyes meeting those of Matthew's violet ones.

"Hey, you're awake!" Alfred said as he held out a Mc Donald's bag. Inside was a Mc burger. Matthew accepted the burger and sat down.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Alfred asked.

"Mmmmhmm." Matthew nodded.

"Good" Alfred said with a smile.

"Sorry for sleeping in so late on you" Matthew said after swallowing a bite of his burger.

"That's okay, I let you sleep in, where as you didn't get much sleep last night." Alfred said casually.

"Oh. Thanks" Matthew said kindly. There was a moment of silence, but it was soon interrupted by Alfred's cell ringing.

"Hm?" Alfred picked up his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Uh, I duno, Iggy. I have to plan the Halloween party, remember? Hm? Yeah.. well... one second, Iggy" Alfred covered his phone with his hand

"Mattie, can you do me a favour? I need you to go to Iggy's and help him with something. I forgot that I promised him I'd help him out with it, but I need to finish the touches for this year's Halloween party"

"Uh... Sure?" Matthew said. Alfred put the phone back up to his ear.

"Can Matthew come instead? Great! He'll be there soon. K, bye" Alfred lowered the phone from his ear and hung up.

"Thank's Mattie, I owe you one!" Alfred said.

"No problem, but what did Arthur need help with?"

"Something about magic or something? Ridiculous, am I right?" Alfred said. Matthew never told anyone this, but he believed in Arthur's magic. How do you think Kuma can talk?

"Y-yeah." Matthew lied."Well, I'd better get going" He said as he stood up. He ran upstairs to change, then came back downstairs, Kuma in one hand and a bag in the other. Alfred handed him a plane ticket to England.

"Thank's for having me over, Al" Matthew said.

"No problem, anytime lil' bro!" Alfred said as he waved goodbye. Matthew exited the front door and unlocked his car. He got in the driver's seat and placed Kuma in the passenger's. He tossed his bag to the back of the car, then drove off for the airport. It didn't take too long, about a 45 minute drive. Soon, Matthew was seated on the plane, Kuma in his lap (For some reason they didn't make Matthew put him in a cage or anything). The plane ride (since it was direct) took about 8 hours. Matthew had fallen asleep halfway through.

...

In his dream, it was like he was him, but he wasn't him. One second he was happy, the next he was depressed. It was like his view was divided into 10 different personality's. Soon, he felt weak, hollow even, like everything had left him. It was an odd feeling, but he soon regained his strength.

Matthew was awoken by Kuma pawing at his face. The sign at the front of the plane was light up, words saying "please buckle up". Matthew did as the sign said. Soon the plane had landed in London, the Capitol of England. Matthew exited the plane and called for a taxi to pick him up. It wasn't long until he arrived at the doorstep to Arthur's home. Matthew quietly knocked on the door, as it was barely audible. Somehow, Arthur had just barely managed to hear it, as the front door opened.

"Ah, Alfred!" Arthur said, welcoming Matthew into his home.

"A-Actually Arthur-"

"You said you were too busy planning the party, did you change your mind, lad?"

"Arthur, It's me, Matthew..." Matthew said, a small hint of pain within his voice.

"O-oh, really? Well I do apologize, lad!" Arthur said, embarrassed that he once again mistook Matthew for Alfred.

"I-It's okay, Arthur.." Matthew lied. "Anyway, what did you want help with?".

"Oh! Well, I really needed some help with my magic, it's for the Halloween party Alfred was talking about. It's supposed to creat a kind of mist to shroud the house and create an illusion of monsters. Alfred asked me if I could help out with scaring people, now is my chance to prove my magic to them all!" Arthur said confidently. Matthew just nodded. "This way, please" Arthur said, walking towards the stairs. Matthew followed, as Kuma jumped out of his arm's to go find some food. The two walked down the steps until they came to a dead end. Arthur chanted what would sound like gibberish to most people, but to Matthew, it made clear sense that it was a kind of spell. A door was soon revealed, and the two entered. Inside was a pot, filled to the brim with some sort of potion, mist emitting from above, shelves aligned with different powders and whatnot, and along the floor was a drawing of some sort.

"Soooo, what did you want me to do?" Matthew asked.

"I need you to be kind of like an assistant" Arthur said casually.

"Is that all?" Matthew asked, a little disappointed that he couldn't do more.

"Yes, but you need to be quick, or the potion won't work!" Arthur said. Matthew just nodded.

"Alright"

"Good, now hand me the greenish powder over there" Arthur said, pointing to a shelf. Matthew looked at them unsure. There were quite a few greenish powders alongside one and other. Arthur sighed, just barely annoyed (he thought it was obvious). He walked closer to the shelf and pointed directly to a certain one.  
"This one". Matthew jogged over, took it and handed it to the English man. "Thank you" he replied and carefully sprinkled some in. He then pointed to another shelf. "Can you hand me the red liquid over there lad? It's labelled 'werewolf blood' ". Matthew didn't say anything, but walked over, got the small bottle of red liquid and handed it to Arthur. He repeated this process many times, handing Arthur all sorts of powers and liquids and goo's. "Pick up the pace lad, or the potion might fail!" Arthur said worried. He didn't want all his hard work to go in vain! Matthew did as told, practically running over, grabbing a bottle of golden powder, then running back. This time, though, he slipped on some of the potion that was overflowing from the pot. The golden powder went every where, half of it landing in the pot, when only a sprinkle should have been added. Matthew himself landed in the pot with a 'splash!'

"MATTHEW!" Arthur cried out as he reached in and tried to pull his younger brother out. Matthew came out, drenched in whatever was in the pot, coughing and gasping for air.

"Oh God, Matthew are you okay lad? Please tell me you're all right!" Arthur said, patting his back.

"O-oui, I'm o-okay" Matthew said, sputtering.

"Oh thank God. Can I get you some water to clear your throa-" Arthur was cut off as something emerged from the pot. It looked like... Matthew? He looked so... happy. Arthur looked to the Matthew still coughing on the floor, then back to the smiling one, then back to the one on the floor, and back to the smiling one again.

"What?" Arthur said, confused. Matthew turned around to see what Arthur was looking at, then looked just as confused as Arthur. Then another Matthew came out of the pot, he was dressed as a mountie and had a gun slung over his shoulder, Then another and another, until there were now an additional 9 Matthew's in the room. The two Nations stared at the Many Matthews, the Matthew's stared back.

"W-What's going on, Arthur?" Matt asked, his gaze never leaving the others.

"I have no idea" Arthur said, just as confused.


	2. Meet Canada?

**Heyyy! Yay, finally another chapter OMFG WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT?! Anyway, yeah, if you read my other fanfic (Told you so!), I think I'll discontinue that for now, but in it's place I may write another, shorter songfic :3 Also, I'm hopping to get another two fanfics out, one about the Nations going on a cruise and another Canada Bday one :3 Only read if you like, I wouldn't force you to read them if you don't want to! Actually, come to think of it I'm also hoping to write a Canada x world FanFic if possible :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia**

**Translations - "Et je me suis ton partis Français, la partie d'amour" / I am your French side, your love**

...

"Ummm... Hello? W-who are you?" Matthew asked to the many copies of himself. One of the Matthew's began to burst out crying. His hair was dim, in fact, all of his features made him look so... sad. His eye's were stone cold.

"There there, depression!" A feminine voice spoke. A female version of Matthew walked up to the crying one, hugging him gently and whispering comforting words into his right ear. Her hair was tied up into two elastics, her soft, blond locks falling to about the length of her chest. She wore a white barrett, a white buttoned shirt, a mini jean skirt (or however you call them) and flats, along with a long over coat that was red, with white maple leaves that patterned the bottom of it.

"Good going, you made him cry" Said the Matthew dressed in the mountie's uniform, looking to the confused Matthew that was still on the floor.

"Guys, lets not get angry with each other, after all, we're all technically the same person!" The Matthew with the never fading smile said. This Matthew looked like the exact opposite of the crying one. Each and every one of his features were so bright. His smile was so contagious, as he resembled to N. Italy's personality (without the obsession for pastaaaaaa!~)

"Except for the gentleman over there" one of the Matthew's said, pointing to the rather confused England. He had a rather thick English accent that resembled to Arthur's.

"Onhonhon~" Another Matthew laughed, walking up to the England-like one, rubbing a hand against the English's side. This one was the opposite of the previous one, his French accent just as thick as the other's English. He reminded Arthur so much of Francis, and was oh so tempted to slap him in the face for such actions, But English!Matthew did it for him, soon regretting it the moment his skin came in contact with the French's. A loud 'slap' echoed through the room, as each Matthew, including the one on the floor hissed in pain, each held their right cheek, the same place where English!Matthew had hit French!Matthew.

"Hey! No fighting or else no pancakes for you!" One of the Matthew's said as he himself held his right cheek in pain.

"Matthew? What's wrong, are you hurt?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"It... felt like someone slapped my face..." Matthew said, not able to process what was going on.

"Someone help me get these two away from each other before they end up in an all out fight. I don't want any of us getting hurt just because these two can't behave." Mountie!Matthew said protectingly. Moshi!Matthew Jumped onto the Matthew's head, waving his little flags around.

"Someone other than the Moshi, please" He said with a sigh. Another Matthew stood up, he trembled slightly, but walked over to the two alongside Mountie!Matthew. Mountie!Matthew grabbed French!Matthew by the arms, as the other grabbed English!Matthew gently, they each directed the two on opposite sides of the room.

"W-what's going on?" Matthew asked again, unsure of what was happening.

"STRAIGHT LINE!" Mountie!Matthew commanded like a soldier, the others listening to his commands and forming a straight line, on alongside the other in a saluting position (French!Matthew and English!Matthew on opposite sides if the line). Mountie!Matthew began to speak.

"We, my friend, are your... well how would you put it? Personality's?" He said to Matthew.

"I am your Mountie and War side, your courage, your strength!" He said confidently. Depressed!Canada then trudged up to Matthew.

"I-I am your depression, your sadness" He said sadly, then took his place in line. Next to come up was Fem!Canada.

"I am your femininity" She said with a warm smile. "You can call me Madeline". Matthew took note and nodded. Happy!Canada was next, as he bounced up to him, his smile making Matthew and Arthur smile as well.

"I am your happiness! I represent your joy!"He said happily, then bounced off and found his place back in line. Another Matthew then walked up, he seemed pretty normal.

"I'm your talent, there is quite a few things I can do" He said while he took Matthews hand and shook it politely. Moshi!Matthew rolled up to him, waving small Canadian flags. The two Nations chuckled at the sight. French!Canada and English!Canada then walked up to him at once from the different sides if the room, much to everyone's dismay (because they couldn't seem to get along). English!Canada held out a polite hand and helped both Arthur and Matthew up.

"I am your English side, the gentleman within you" He said calmly. French!Canada wrapped his arms around the English one's waist, only for him to be brushed off (English!Canada was resisting the urge to once again smack him in the face).

"Et je me suis ton partie français, la partie d'amour!" He said, similar to the way France would say something.

"Yes, yes and no one cares, you git!" The English personality said annoyed. The two argued for a little while, only to once again be dragged to the opposite sides of the room. Finally, the last personality to come up (more so dragged up by Happy!Canada) introduced himself, trembling, his voice so quiet one could barely hear.

"I-I am y-your shy side..." He said as he backed away slowly. Happy!Canada looked to the frightened personality, then back to both Matthew and England.

"He represents not only your shyness, but also your fears." He said, walking back into the line. Mountie!Canada walked towards the two once more.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, perhaps we can go make some pancakes? We haven't eaten in the past 8 hours, so it would be rather nice" he said casually. Arthur just nodded.

"I'll make the pancakes!" Talented!Canada said excited. He loved to cook. The different personality's all nodded in agreement and headed upstairs. Matthew looked to Arthur.

"Do you have ANY clue of what just happened?" Matthew asked.

"It seems that the potion in the pot had divided all your different personality's... Perhaps we should distract them with pancakes while we figure this out" Arthur said, scratching the back of his head. He was actually use to these kinds of situations, so he sort of got what was going on. Matthew figured that Arthur knew best when it came to magic, so he nodded, and the two headed upstairs to meet with the rest. What they failed to notice, though, was just as Arthur was closing the door, another figure came out of the pot, a wide gin from ear to ear.

"_This will be interesting_" The figure thought out loud.

...

The eight other Matthew's sat patiently at the kitchen table, waiting for the pancakes to cook. The ninth one, being Matthew's talent, was at the stove, humming a song and pouring the batter into small circles on a pan. Arthur and Matthew had just arrived while they were waiting.

"Hm...?" Arthur said, sniffing the air.

"What is it, Arthur?" Matthew asked.

"It smells so... delicious in here!" He said as his mouth watered. Talented!Canada turned around to face Arthur, a grin on his face.

"Did you want some, Arthur? There's plenty to go around!" He said. Arthur nodded.

"If that's alright"

Soon, the many pancakes were done. Talented!Canada placed them all on a large plate and put them in the centre of the kitchen table, along with multiple bottles of maple syrup. He gave each person a plate of their own. They all dug into the pancakes until their was none left, each maple syrup bottle drained.

"These are simply magnificent!" Arthur said, enjoying the tasty meal.

"Well of course they are, Arthur! It _IS_ made by Canada" Happiness said with joy, enjoying his own. (NO EVERYTHING ORIGINATED IN KOREA!)

"Hm" Arthur said, taking another bite. Matthew though, didn't eat his pancakes. He stabbed them with his fork as they got soggier with the maple syrup that drenched it. Arthur looked to the uneasy Matthew, his smile fading as concern took over him.

"Matthew?" Arthur asked. Matthew lifted his gaze from the soggy pancakes and turned to the English man

"What is it Arthur?"

"You seem a little uneasy... is everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah everything's okay... I just feel a little odd... did we forget something?" Mat asked. Arthur sat there for a moment in silence, all the Matthew's looked to them, listening to the conversations.

"Hm... not that I know of..."

"Could we check downstairs... if that's okay!" Arthur nodded. The two stood up.

"You lot stay here, we'll be right back." Arthur said as soon as they left the kitchen. They all nodded. As the two walked downstairs, someone else walked into the kitchen.

"_Hello, everyone._" A dark voice said, making the hairs on each personality's neck stand on edge. Everyone turned there attention to another Matthew, letting out a gasp as Mountie!Matthew told everyone to get to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?!" The mountie snarled.

"_I am just another personality, just like all of you. I have every right to be here._"

"Stay they fuck away from us" Mountie!Matthew said protectingly, standing in front of all the other personality's to guard them.

"_Make me_" was the last few words he said before leaping to attack, knife in his grip. Each of the personality's ran out of the kitchen, then the house and split up, so it would be harder for Snapped!Canada to find them. Mountie!Matthew stayed behind, if Matthew was to die from Snapped!Canada, they all would, where as on the contrary if he or any other personality were to die, he'd loose that personality trait (which he'd prefer not to let that happen). Snapped!Canada walked out of the house, a madman grin on his face.

"_There_" He said coldly.

"_That should buy me some time._"


	3. He's out there

**Yaaaay! Chapter three! Took me long enough :3. Btw, when Arthur said "Anger and... Insanity?!" I didn't mean it in a rude way what so ever! It's supposed to sound like he's really worried. I hope no one mistakes it for any other way! **  
**Anyway, this is mostly a filler chapter. I plan to divide each chapter into every time they find another personality :3 Sorry it's so short too, especially with the long wait! I'll try to make the next one quicker to make up for it, and if not you can come and slap me in the face!**

**I do not own Hetalia, enjoy!**  
...

The Mountie stay'd hidden in the bushes, watching the other personality as he soon left. He hoped for the best that the others were running far. Far. Away.

"This isn't good" He thought to himself.

~Back in Arthur's house~

Matthew and Arthur were walking down the stairs. Arthur was prepared to chant the spell that was needed to unlock the door, but as soon as they came across it, the door was already opened.

"I... I could of sworn I closed it shut..." Arthur said, a small frown coming across his face, worried and hoping he was wrong.

"I'm pretty sure you did Arthur... But if so, then who opened it?" Matthew asked, the uneasy feeling not leaving. Arthur had an idea of whom might have, considering the fact that he had to deal with this once before (As it was a total nightmare thanks to France interrupting him), but he still wasn't so sure.

"Your anger and insanity" A familiar voice said, resembling Matthew's but a little more confident. The two spun around to see Mountie!Canada behind them, a grim look upon his face.

"My what?"

"His what?" The two said at once.

"Your anger and insanity. I didn't think he would of been casted out as well. I guess I was wrong. He tried attacking all of us upstairs while you guys left down here to check on whatever it is you needed to check on..." He trailed off.

"Anger and... Insanity?!" Arthur said, a little shocked. Anger was a normal emotion for Arthur to handle, everyone had a little in them... but insanity? That word only made Arthur even more worried then before.

"Yes. Care for me to explain more, Arthur?" The Mountie said, impatience clearly in his tone. Arthur nodded as Matt gave the Mountie a 'please no' signal.

"Alright then, it would be best if you took a seat upstairs rather then down here" The Mountie said, ignoring Matt. Arthur followed as the three left for upstairs.

...

Arthur, Matthew and Mountie!Canada sat in Arthur's living room, the windows were closed and the blinds were shut.

"While you two were having a ball downstairs" He started sarcastically. "We were attacked up here. I didn't think that he'd be casted out, but he was. We all ended up separated, and God know's where anyone is now."

"You said that what attacked you was Matthew's anger and insanity... what do you mean by insanity? Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Let's see, when you're forgotten as often as Matthew here is, every little "Hey America!" or "Who are you?" does eventually drive you off the edge at some point..." Arthur looked to the floor in shame. He knew he had a part in this, heck the minute he had saw Matthew at the door he had assumed it to be Alfred! Matthew snapped Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Look, we don't need to worry about that right now. At the moment, 9 other versions of myself are running loose, and I'd think it's best we try to get them all together before it's too late." The two nodded in agreement.

"He's right" the Mountie said.

"Well, it's getting rather late..." Arthur said, looking at his wrist watch. "Perhaps we should begin search tomorrow?"

"I-I guess. It has been a rather long day, hasn't it?" Matthew said. The Mountie sighed.

"Fine, but we get up at 6:00 am to search, no later than that!" The other two nodded.

"It would be best, I don't like the idea of different versions of myself running loose." Matthew said.

"I'll stay on the couch tonight. You and Arthur can sleep upstairs." The mountie said.

"Are you sure? You can have the guest bed tonight if you want." Matthew said.

"I'm sure."

"Alright" Was the last thing Matthew said before following Arthur upstairs. As Matthew prepared for bed, Arthur came back down with a pillow and some blankets. He had a slight frown upon his face from the many thoughts, the memories that the mountie brought back, the thought of his younger brother going insane, thanks to him, how he did nothing to help, and how this predicament was all his fault. He should of never told Matthew to quicken his pace, maybe then he would have never slipped.

"Arthur" He said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up to the slightly taller man.

"Don't look so sad, everything is okay." He reassured, feeling kind of bad for the English man. Arthur said nothing but looked to the man. He turned around, not needing to say anything, and headed upstairs for bed. Matt (The mountie shall be called Matt :3) understood, and made a small bed on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, looking into the kitchen to check the time. '12:27' It read. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Where to start?

**((YAY I UPDATED!…. REALLY FRIKIN LATE…. PLZDONTKILLMEH! :( Anywho, Finally got out of my laziness (sort of…) and have finally updated. GOLD STAR! Yeaaaaaaaah! Hahah pft jk ok I am just rambling on now so here are the translations! *Also I just realized any one of u have a reason to come and slap me in da face… O shit….***

**Translation's:**

**"Qui es ce que ca pouvais être, a se temp's?" - "Who could that be at this time of day?"**

**"Un moment, S'il vous plaît!" - "One moment, please!"**

**"Ah, Mattieu, que fais tu ici?" - "Ah, Matthew, what bring's you here?"**

**"Je voulais visite mon papa." - "I wanted to visit my father."**

**"Un moment, mon fil's." - "One moment, my boy."**

**"Bonjour, qui s'est?" - "Hello, Who is it?"**

**"Mattieu? Mais… Il set ici, non?" - "Matthew? But…. Isn't he Here?"**

**"Qui s'est tu?" - "Who are you?"**

**"Comme j'ai dit, papa. C'est moi, Mattieu…" - "Like I said, father. It's me, Matthew…"**

**"You cannot be mon petite Mattieu, 'e is ici!" - "You cannot be my little Matthew, He's already here!"**

**"Oui, merci papa. Au revoir." - "Yes, thank you father. Goodbye."))**

...

Matt woke up at about 5:30, a half an hour before they planned to get up. He looked to the nearest clock, noticing the time.

"No use going back to sleep now" He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye's. Matt sat up and began to stretch. He decided, since he didn't plan on going back to sleep, that he'd cook breakfast. He stood up from the couch and stretched some more. Matt yawned, tossing the blanket aside. Walking to the kitchen, he decided that he'd cook eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Hey, just because he's Canada doesn't mean that the only meal he eats is pancakes! Taking out the eggs, bacon and the butter from the fridge he began to cook. He kinda wished that Matthew's talented side was here, he was the best at cooking meals (unless it was a French dish or tea, I think you can tell who'd be best at that). The smell managed to pass the door to Arthur's room.

Arthur woke up sniffing the air.

"What a delicious sent" He thought as his eyes opened slowly. He hand't smelt something so good in the morning's for a while. He normally woke up to his own country's cooking, so it never really had the best smell (although he never really noticed). He stretched and let out a yawn, then rubbed the sleep out of his eye's. Getting up and stretching once more, he walked downstairs to follow the wonderful smell that is bacon. As he passed the couch Matt was sleeping on, he noticed the blanket that was carelessly tossed aside. He rolled his eye's and walked up, neatly folding the blanket then placing it back down on the couch.

"At least have some manner's when staying at one's house." He mumbled. He continued walking to the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and noticed Matt cooking, but Matt didn't seem to notice him. Matt's looks and attitude brought back many memories of the war times. Some good, some bad. Arthur shook the feelings away. Matt turned around.

"Eh? Oh, 'morning Arthur." He said as he put the eggs away.

"Good Morning." Arthur replied.

"Matthew up?" Matt asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No, not yet. Should I wake him?"

"Nah, let him sleep in till 6." Matt said.

"Alright."

"You hungry?" Matt asked, finishing the egg's and bacon. He put some bread in the toaster. Arthur nodded.

"Yes please." Matt handed Arthur a plate with bacon and egg's, placing some buttered toast alongside it. Arthur took a seat at the kitchen table and began to dig in.

"Wow! This taste's amazing!" Arthur said after swallowing. Matt just looked at him strangely.

"It's…. Only egg's n bacon, Arthur…" He said.

"O-oh…." Arthur said, a little embarrassed. He took another bite. Matt sat down in the seat next to his, digging into his own breakfast. As Matt ate, Arthur kept glancing at him.

"He's so much like Matthew…. but back when he was in war…." Arthur kept thinking. Matt looked up and noticed Arthur glancing at him.

"Um… Hi?" He said, confused to why Arthur was looking at him like that. Arthur quickly realized that he'd been 'glancing' a little too long. He quickly turned his gaze away, his face bright red.

"Sorry!" He squeaked out. Matt shrugged and went back to eating.

...

Time passed, and it was about 6 when Matthew had finally woken up. Matt and Arthur had just finished breakfast. Arthur was busy washing the dishes while Matt just sat there, thinking.

"Good morning." Matthew said as he walked in. Matt looked up and Arthur turned around.

"Mornin' " Matt said.

"Good morning, lad." Arthur said. Matt pointed to the counter.

"There's some breakfast for you over there if you want." He said. Matthew nodded a thanks. He walked over to the counter to get his plate of breakfast then sat at the table and ate. He wasted no time loitering around, they had to find the personality's before they caused any trouble. He finished rather quickly.

"So, where should we look first?" Matthew questioned. Arthur wasn't sure, but Matt quickly piped up.

"I think one might be with France." Matthew nodded.

"Maybe… So to papa France's first, then?" He asked. Arthur, although really, really, REALLY not wanting to go, did not argue. They had to find all his personality's before they caused any trouble. Matt nodded.

"I assume. Arthur?" He asked. Arthur turned to face Matt as he finished drying the dishes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you coming along?"

"Well….. We don't have much a choice, now do we?" He said. Matt smiled.

"Great, you and Matthew can go handle papa France while I go look elsewhere. I think I'd be best if we split up, that way we can find everyone faster."

"Alright, good idea uh…. me?" Matthew said.

"You can call me Matt." Matt said. Arthur mentally groaned.

"_Why can't me and Matthew go look elsewhere while Matt handle's that bloody frog?!"_ He thought, although didn't say it out loud. He still knew that it was his fault that Matthew was in this predicament, so he shouldn't argue or complain. As he thought to himself, Matthew took out his phone and dialled France's number.

*Francis' house, present time*

"_Onhonhon~_ Mon petite, tu est si drôle!" France chuckled.

*Earlier today*

Francis' day started out normal, he woke up, as alway's and got ready for the day. He took his usual shower. As he got out and tied a robe around his waist, he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Qui es ce que ca pouvais être, a se temp's?" He asked himself.

"Un moment, S'il vous plaît!" He called out. He took a quick glance through the window before opening the door. Francis smiled as he opened the door.

"Ah, Mattieu, que fais tu ici?" He asked.

"Je voulais visite mon papa." French!Matthew simply replied. Francis' smile only grew wider as he welcomed the boy in. How France loved it when Matthew called him 'papa'. Matthew took a seat as France left the room to finish getting dressed. He came back with his clothes on instead of a robe, two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands. He placed everything on a table that was between the two. As France poored both him and Matthew a glass, they started to talk a normal conversation. France noticed a few change's in Matthew, not realizing it was only one of his personality's. He asked Matthew about them, but Matthew had an excuse for each question he asked.

*Back to present time at Francis' house*

Francis laughed as Matthew continued what he was saying, that is until Francis got a call. He stopped laughing for a moment.

"Un moment, mon fil's." He said as he got up and left to another room to answer the call. French!Matthew sat patiently, waiting for Francis to return. France answered the call without checking the caller ID first.

"Bonjour, qui s'est?" France asked.

"Bonjour, Papa, it's me, Matthew." Matthew said on the other line. France scrunched his brow. "Mattieu? Mais… Il set ici, non?" France thought.

"Qui s'est tu?" France said, more serious then before.

"Comme j'ai dit, papa. C'est moi, Mattieu…" Matthew said again, slightly louder and this time in french.

"You cannot be mon petite Mattieu, 'e is ici!" France said, wanting to get to the bottom of thing's. "_It sound's like Mattieu…_" He thought. He lifted the phone from his ear to check the number. "_And it's 'is number…._" He thought.

"So he is with you?" Matthew said on the other line. France began to panic. Was it Matthew he was talking with at his house, or some impostor? Matthew could tell by France's shaky voice that he was panicking. "Don't panic, let me explain." Matthew said finally. France calmed down slightly, but wanted to know what was going on. He listened to Matthew's word's. He explained what happened, how he slipped, how his personality's were running around. But he didn't tell France about his insanity. He didn't need France worrying about that now. France began to calm down more and more… until he began to think deviously.

"Okay Mattieu, I shall distract 'im for you until you arrive, oui?" France said with a devious smile and tone. Matthew wondered what France had planed, but he had no time to ask.

"Oui, merci papa. Au revoir." He said before he hung up. France began to laugh his Francy Pant's laugh.

"_Onhonhon~_ So this is mon petit's French side….. Per'ap's I can 'ave some… fun?" He said to himself. He entered back into the room where Mattieu was sitting patiently, a devious grin across his face.

**((From now on French!Matthew is known as Mattieu, except for when France is talking to the real Matthew, then French!Matthew will be Mattieu(2) ))**

**((Mwahahahahah, I shall leave it at that for now, and let you imagine what will happen XD I'll try to update quicker this time but I tend to get too lazy or just don't want to, then it doesn't turn out as good :( ))**


End file.
